Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a display panel, and more particularly to a display panel configured for advanced capacitance touch-sensing and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
A touch screen allows a user to interact with a device simply by touching the graphical interface displayed on the screen with fingers, stylus or other objects. With ease of use and versatility in operation, the touch screen has been one of the most popular user interaction mechanism used in a variety of flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays electronic devices.
Conventionally, a substrate with a matrix of touch-driving lines and touch-sensing lines is overlaid on a display panel to provide the touch-sensing functionality. However, placing a separate substrate for sensing touch inputs on the display panel adds to the thickness and the weight of the display panel. As such, attempts have been made to integrate components of the touch sensor within the stacks of layers forming the display panel. Integrating the touch sensor components within the display panel, however, often necessitates some compromises to be made in the display qualities. For instance, conductive lines transmitting signals to and from the display regions in the display panel for an implementation of touch-sensing mechanism may generate unwanted parasitic capacitance with other components of the display panel, which may result in visual defects (e.g., irregular tilting angle of liquid crystal molecules, line dim, moiré effects, etc.).